wings_of_fire_experimentalfandomcom-20200216-history
Tribe Ideas
beetlescales usually grey, black, or green, have a protective case over their wings, blunt snouts, a pair of pinchers on the end of their thick tails, always striped, have glowing saliva that comes out of their tongue, eat things like worms, or moles, or bugs live on an island called Otara, have homes underground that they dig themselves, one edit this please Queen- Ladybird Princess- Aphid are peaceful and gentle, so the new queen is chosen by popular demand SunWings A cross between a SandWing and a SeaWing FrostWings A cross between an IceWing and a NightWing AirWings A cross between a SkyWing and a Mudwing https://scratch.mit.edu/studios/5868691/projects/More MageWings Purple scales, excellent fliers They are the first phyrrhia dragon tribe All MageWings are animus dragons They live on a large island south of the Kingdom of the Sea. They influenced the Great War very slightly by attempting to drive the queens on more peaceful paths. Royalty: Queen Magick, Princess Spellcaster, Prince Staff SpaceWings dragons who look over all of the tribes both Pyrrhia and Pantala CrystalWings (Abbygrace104) Appearance: Between muscular and slick body builds. Their scale colors range from all colors (however, like Blue the SilkWing's scales, they come in a crystal or gem-like colors). Purple scaled dragons are extremely rare, almost never seen. They had diamond like spikes down on their spines and their wings are an exact copy of crystal-light themselves. They look somewhat similar to RainWings for they have frills themselves (however, these frills are sharper and more crystal-shaped). Their horns are dark colored and are similar to RainWings horns. Society: The CrystalWings live in a society. They only fight when needed to fight. They are currently ruled by Queen Emerald and King Agate. Instead of fighting to the death like other tribes, the royal CrystalWing family (mainly the queen) chooses the next heir to the throne based off of the life-choices made by the heirs. The one who has made good or at least decent choices is chosen to become queen. They also have rankings in life (similar to the IceWings), and this ranking is shown by the number of crystals they wear (again, similar to the IceWings). Names: CrystalWing names derive from crystal and gemstone types (most their names are based off of the color of their scales). Royal Family Members: Queen Emerald, King Agate, Princess Citrine (daughter), Princess Amber (daughter), Princess Beryl (daughter), Princess Iolite (daughter), Princess Jade (daughter), Princess Lapis (daughter), Princess Moonstone (daughter), Prince Alexandrite (son), Prince Jasper (son), Prince Mica (son), and Prince Geode (son) Territory: Their home is kept secret, so even the NightWings don't know where they are. Unknown to the dragon tribes, they live in the underground crystal caverns beneath the Rainforest Kingdom. Each CrystalWing lives in a cave based off of their rank: the lowest live in the caverns with the least amount of crystals, the medium live in the caverns with a modest amount of crystals, while they highest live in the caverns with the most amount of crystals. The royal family lives in a palace entirely made out of crystal resources, while nobles live within crystallized huts. Diet: The CrystalWIngs are omnivores. They are fine with eating both fruits and meat. But they do have their on foods to eat in the caverns. Their diets consists of numerous minerals and crystals that they usually eat. They have a treat called 'sweet drops', which is actually the sap that drips from the trees above the few skyholes in their caverns. Abilities: CrystalWings breathe a special type of fire that, instead of burning their enemies, crystallizes them and other objects for long periods of time (sometimes long enough to hold them for hundreds of years) called geode-fire. They can use their scales to create crystal-like cocoons to crystallize themselves if they are in cold or hot climates in order to stay warm or cool, and/or to sleep. Unlike the dragons they crystallize, CrystalWings can break out of their crystallization by will. They have indestructible scales that can also camouflage them in crystal backgrounds. Lightborns: Dragonets born under a crystal light source reflected by sunlight are born with the powers to reflect and bend light to their will, which are called 'lightborns'. Lightborns have purple scales and are extremely rare, so rare that they only have four known lightborn dragons. The reason why they are rare is because the CrystalWings live underground and have very few skyholes, which pours down sunlight. Known Lightborns: Amethyst, Cordierite, Sugilite, Prince Alexandrite Allies and Enemies: The CrystalWings are extremely well-hidden, however very few come out once in a while from their caverns. In history, they are on good terms with the SeaWings, RainWings, SandWings, and SkyWings. However they seem to dislike the NightWings, due to the fact that the NightWing often tried to find the CrystalWings and made hypothesized guesses off of them, which irritated them deeply. The CrystalWings have a deep hatred and rivalry towards the MudWings and IceWings. The MudWings drove the CrystalWings out of the swamp (which used to be rich with crystals and minerals), and the IceWings did the same with the CrystalWings after they chose the north as their home. There was once a rivalry with the SandWings sometime after the Scorching, but that ended after a CrystalWing prince (Quartz) fell in love with and married a female SandWing (Duststorm). DayWings (FenTheMudwing) DayWings Frostwings White, Silver, Blue scales Purple,White or Blue Manes around their necks and a fluff on the tip of their tails ( Royalty have a snowflake pattern under their wings.) Sharp claws and a furry spine Queen - Queen Frostbite Princess - Princess Shard Powers Can shoot ice from their mouths, Slice with their claws, Royalty can have animus magic. Some hach with the ability to freeze at touch ( Opposite to Peril. ) StormWings (StarGazer the Nightwing’s idea) StormWings colors(the colors are common to rarest) can be Gray, Pale Blue, Lavender, Milk White, Dark Gray, Navy Blue, Indigo, Dark Red, Dark Maroon, and Black.(Black is rarest, and only black if animus.) Appearances Horns like a Hivewings, Feathered wings, sharp claws, big tails(like a seawings) faces look much like a leafwings apart from the color, Huge wings, muscular arms and legs, most are very strong and fit. Jobs/Positions (Lowest to highest) Servant, farmer, (they farm special food on the clouds), bad hunter, hunter, singer, cleaner, cook, builder, crafter, trader, royal cleaner, gaurd, artist, knight, gaurd of royalty, head of the knights, head of the gaurds, head of high ranked knights, head of high ranked royal gaurds, royal servant, royal cook, scientist, doctor/nurse/medic, Arena fighter royal builder, royal crafter, traveler, royal trader, royal advisor, prince, princess, King, Queen. Abilities (common to rarest) —Also, they always have very hot black fire, in case they get a weak power. They are always able to survive in thin air— Can vary from dragon to dragon; Very, very sharp claws that slice can easily kill; Electrictricity that shoots out of claws; Can produce a toxin out of their mouth, which makes the prey or opponent unconscious, or rarely, dead;Teleport anywhere they want, but it needs special training or else the dragon may end up dead;Mind control that can last for 30 seconds, then needs an hour to do it again;Third rarest is to have all powers apart from Animus; Second rarest is to have shockwave scales, which electrocute and kill the dragon instantly, if not kill, paralyze and make them go unconscious, so when they are conscious, they will be paralyzed; Rarest of all is Animus Powers with all powers, two of the powers, just one, or none. All animus have shockwave scales that they can turn on or off. Kingdom No one knows exactly where apart from them, but the Sandwings, Mudwings, and Skywings think it is between the Sand Kingdom and Sky Kingdom, which is false; They live in the clouds, above almost all of Pyrrhia. Most StormWings live where the air gets thin. They live in/on special clouds that Builders and Crafters make. The clouds are thick and they live on the clouds. They store food and water in electric boxes only they can touch; Food is gathered by travelers and they collect water from normal rain clouds. The palace is well gaurded with high ranked knights/gaurds. The treasure room is gaurded by the highest ranked dragons in the kingdom. The princesses rooms are well made and must be cleaned everyday, or else the royal cleaner who failed, will be executed. The princes rooms are cleaned everyday as well, and most princes secretly kill bad royal cleaners. The throne room is also gaurded, and sometimes displays a lot of gold, which instantly gives you a headache on a bright day, much like how Ex-Queen Scarlet’s throne room used to be. There is an arena near the palace, and does not force dragons to fight, but sometimes if a dragon wants revenge, they will ask the opponent/victim ‘truth or dare’ the opponent/victim will most likely say yes, because if not, they will be looked down upon. The vengeful dragon either gets his revenge, or dies. Stormwings also have professional fighters who are paid for the royal's amusement Royalty/High ranked dragons Queen:Queen Cloud King: King Air Vapor Princess Whisper Princess Hurricane Princess Paralyze Prince Electrocute Prince Thunder Prince Tornado Prince Lightning Unroyal: Commander Echo Stare - Royal Trader Electricity - Head of Royal Gaurds Thunder Cloud - Royal Cook Feather - Royal Crafter Alliances Nightwings, Rainwings, and Sandwings. History Before the Scorching, the got animus to translate to scavengers. They became more peaceful around scavengers, but after a couple hundred years, the Scorching happened and they had to evacuate the land, and adapted to living up on the clouds and where air is thin. During the SandWing Succession War, or SSW, they voted for Ex-Princess Blister, and many were part of the war. They were and are clever like Ex-Princess Blister, so when no one was in the castle, they snuck in and looted lots of diamonds, rubies, emeralds, gems, and jewels. They also took lots, and lots of gold. They helped Blister alot, and they even managed to take ONE OF Ex-Queen Scarlets poisoning bottles, and while there, they decided to hurt Burns stinger, which didn’t do anything much, but they did get away. A few shockwave scales fought in the war, and easily killed seawings. (Shockwave scales are immune to fire scales and other shockwave scales, but only when they have shockwave scales on, or else the fire scales or shockwave scales kills them.) Any shockwave scales who were imprisoned were out in the next few days due to planning ahead in case they got caught. After a while, Ex-Queen Scarlet stopped taking shockwave scales due to them making her sad/mad since they escaped. =MythWings (Incinorator's idea)= Description MythWings are usually the color of their element (well, their summoned animal's element, for example; fire, air, nature, water). They can look very awesome. A MythWing's tail, wings, and feet have the attributes of their creature's (for example, Griffin wings, claws, and tail). Only a summoner of a Hydra can have more than one head. Lastly, a summoned Dragon will look like a ghostly but more powerful form of the MythWing that summons it. Powers A MythWing has the ability to use the powers of the element of their creature. A MythWing can also summon a mythical creature. A MythWing's creature grows along with them. They can also read each other's minds. They can only summon their creature once a month or week, it depends on how powerful their creature is. Home MythWings live wherever… but their palace is set deep within one of the NightWing Volcanoes. You must have a MythWing with a Phoenix to reach it. Other Right when a MythWing hatch, for some unknown reason, they summon their mythical creature. They then bond with them. Members Queen: Queen Griffin Princess: up for takes * Phoenix Mythical Creature Suggestions: * Griffin * Phoenix * Unicorn * Dragon * Hydra =SavannaWings (FourFlames' idea)= Description Savannawings are muscular dragons with slender necks. They are usually a golden beige with a dark brown mane and cheetah spots with the same color but some can have leopard spots or maybe even stripes. Their underscales are dark brown as well. They have a black band across their eyes to protect them from the sun. Also, very rarely, a Savannawing will be born larger and stronger than other Savannawings, and will have silver on their backs. Usually, this only occurs in royalty. Savannawings have a huge horn on the end of their snouts and some sharper, tusk-like ones on their cheeks. They have slender legs, and claws that can't be sheathed like a cat's. Their tails are long and thin for changing direction quickly, and their lungs are large relative to their head. Their tails are also a small bit prehensile. They have rippling muscles all over their body but are yet sleek. Territory Savannawings live in the strip of land divided between the Sky Kingdom, Sand Kingdom, and the Rainforest Kingdom. It is called the Kingdom of Savanna. It is mostly flat land with tall grass, a few water holes, and bonsai trees here and there, as well as lots of prey. Savannawings have adapted to have matching colored scales for camouflage in this open territory where they may easily be spotted. Their main home is in the heart of the kingdom, where hundreds of bonsai trees entwine to form a huge fortress as well as a barrier. They also have underground burrowing chambers, homes, and dungeons. Powers: Savannawings can run extremely fast, tunnel/dig elaborate burrows, climb trees swiftly, are good fighters, have night vision, and breathe fire. Queen: Lioness Alliances: SandWings, MudWings Adoptable Members: ''' *Cheetah *Grassland *Heath *Hyena *Lea *Leopard *Mandril *Meerkat *Sward *Tussock *Veldt *Wildebeest *Zebra =BrightWings (QueenClam)= BrightWings are made by Queen Clam and is used in the Awesome wiki and the Another WoF wiki. '''Appearance BrightWings are BrightWings have golden scales, and shoot rays of sunlight/ moonlight through their wings, and mouth (If regenerated) Their scales are either Gold, Silver, Copper, Bronze, Yellow, and Orange. BrightWings have different color eyes, and BrightWings live in underground caves in the night, and in the day they bathe in the sunlight for regeneration. They are Omnivores like bears. Society When BrightWings are born, they are raised by their parents and taught not in schools, but by their mothers and fathers. They live in a huge underground cave and during the day, they bathe in the sunlight to keep them healthy, and to regenerate their defense of using their blinding rays. Circumstances for a BrightWing job Here is an example) This is a dragonet Brightwing named... Bright. She is at the age of 25 and is old enough to choose a job for herself in the BrightWing society. Either her parents chose or she does. She chose to be a hunter and for another part-time job an underground gardener with some other BrightWings using fluorescence lights. She does her jobs, and soon during her hunting stage, the Main Hunter promotes her to go to a higher rank where she hunts overnight, or during long shifts. She can quit her gardening and stay a hunter. Common Occupations in the BrightWing Tribe Hunting/ Full-time Hunter/ Main Hunter- A job for usually quick and stealthy BrightWings Underground Gardener- A job for hard working dirty BrightWings. Nurse/ Herbalist/ Doctor- A job for dragons who don't mind blood and guts. Cave builder/ Tunnel digger/ MainTunnel Digger/ Main Cave builder- Cave builders make defenses in the caves and dig up rooms, and places for BrightWings to live. They need to be strong and able to lift heavy rocks. Rare BrightWings: A rare BrightWing is like the Bronze and Green one. If a BrightWing has any green on it. If it is on their horns, or just a light shade then they have a special power to see through walls. If their eyes are only green and never changing then they are a Rare BrightWing. They can be pure green, Gold and Green, Silver and Green... The most common rare BrightWing is bronze and green. Adoptable BrightWings *Jewel, Gold, Copper, Turquoise, Zolota- (Means Gold in I think Russian), Silver, Radiate *Bronze Limestone, Mineral, Opal, Pyrite, Gem, Brass, *Obsidian's two children- Girl Dragonet- Boy Dragonet *Sparkle (Obsidians wife) *Champi, Metal, Jade, Mica, Rutile, Plata *Aurum- Gold in Latin (AU) BrightWings *Chrome - Dull Chrome male (Queen Clam) *Gilda - A golden female with bronze-tipped scales (Tundra) *Paxir- Chrome's brother/ a copper BrightWing with glittering wings and talons (Queen Clam) *Obsidian - Paxir's and Chrome's little brother/ A gold BrightWing with black tipped scales. He already has a mate though. (Queen Clam) *Sunray- Bob's character coming soon... =Shiftwings (CrystalDragonFire)= ShiftWings SolarWings (Silver the NiseaiceWing) SolarWings were created by Silverb, do not steal. Appearance: They can be any color in the warm side of the spectrum, from red, to yellow, to warm browns, and also ashy grays or black. Their wings are veined with glowing fire, and their eyes are bright as sparks (their eyes are also the color of the fire they breathe). They have pronged horns, and are extremely lithe and agile. They have long, deadly claws, and usually the tips of their tails are lit on fire. Abilities: They always have firescales (or at least that would be the SkyWing equivalent); not only can they burn everything they touch, but can regulate their heat to be able to not burn anything or heat their scales so hot that the oxygen in the air around them burns, so their scales appear to be on fire. They are immune to heat of any kind, and can swim in lava. They can also breathe large, intense toruses of fire, which ranges in color per individual. Every SolarWing is trained in intense and advanced battle techniques from the day they hatch to the day they die. Society/History SolarWings live in groups they call Clans. Each Clan lives on a separate volcanic island, in a large archipelago south of Pyrrhia. These clans are in a perpetual state of war against each other, and fly almost daily to another island to raid and/or do battle. They are tough, thick-skinned, and aggressive, more than any SkyWing or IceWing ever was. The Clans all have separate queens. The Clan's Queen organizes breeding, to control populations and enhance genetic strains and abilities. A dragon and dragoness who want to be a Breeding Pair have to have special permissions from her, to insure that they are optimized to be partners. Eggs from non-breeding pairs are smashed. Dragonets When SolarWings hatch, they do not have any fire-related abilities, and cannot even breathe or resist fire. These helpless dragonets are grouped together by color and gender and raised in special caves, usually located near the beaches of their island. At age four, they undergo the Trial of Fire. Trial of Fire The dragonets are sorted into groups that have scheduled Trials according to age. A group is forced into an entrance into the island's volcano, inside of which the Trial is always set up and waiting. =AgileWings (Seaviper the seawing)= Appearance AgileWings are a rare tribe and can come in any color, and can match their scales to the background to make them blend in, like RainWings. (Exa. A yellow AgileWing can only change its scale color yellow or blend in with the background, and cannot change to another color besides yellow not unless blending in with their background.) They also have one or two tufts of fur sticking out on the side of their head, and a tuft of fur on their tail ONLY if they are male. Royalty How this works is when a queen dies from old age or is killed in her sleep (Agilewings do not like a painful death)The eldest princess becomes queen. Males They are fast runners on land and weak in the air. They also usually have two tufts of fur on each side of their head and a tuft of fur on the end of his tail. Females They are great flyers and not so good runners. They usually have one tuft of fur on the side of their head and no tuft of fur on their tail. Members Queen Speedas King Blur = AeroWings (Shadowhunterthenightwing2014)Category:Unimplemented Ideas = Description: ' Areowings have transparent scales, with a little bit of blue. They have aerodynamic triangular wings and a sleek, diamond-shaped head. They have opaque gray stripes on the undersides of their wings, and random transparent yellow scales that get more concentrated near the end of the tail. '''Abilities: ' fly as fast as the wind, blend in with the sky 'Queen: ' Queen Arius = OasisWings (Shadowhunterthenightwing2014) = 'Description: ' OasisWings live in the desert, in scattered oases. They have brown scales, the color of dry grass. They do not have a breath weapon, but powerful jaws that can bite through a tree compensate. Their sandy gray teeth and claws are long and sharp and pierce scales twice as easily as other tribes. Their wings are small, but they can barely fly. Built for trudging across the sand, they burrow into the sand when an enemy comes. The OasisWings have no partnerships whatsoever, but female OasisWings hold on to their dragonets until they aren't dragonets, protecting them with their lives. Small gills on their necks allow them to breathe underwater, but they prefer not to get wet and only go in if they have to. Their legs and backs are fire-resistant and heavily armored, but their necks are a weak place. They also can curl into a ball to avoid danger, like an armadillo. Their tails are oddly shaped on the end- they are bowl-shaped! OasisWings use that bowl to carry water on them while traveling through the desert. OasisWings cannot eat for years. There is a legend about an OasisWing that ate once a decade, but OasisWings love to eat. They are named by sand things or oases, like (okay, I know there is a canon character named these) Oasis and Dune. 'Royalty: ' Queen Sandstorm, King Cactus, Princess Timia = StoneWings (Shadowhunterthenightwing2014) = '''Appearance: They look like stone, and the kind depends on what rank- like Mica- Royal Family, Granite- Subroyal, Gray Stone (normal stone)- Civilian. Their horns are always a mottled light gray color, and royalty has a tinge of gold. StoneWings can change their scale color to any stone but they have a base color that is shown above. Their wings are large but easy to fold flat so they are literally invisible. They are very small, built for digging out tunnels with their hooked claws. Their claws are hooked because they use them for climbing up the cave walls. Their tails have hooked claws on the end too that are very ''sharp, and that is good for fighting. They have glow in the dark stripes similar to SeaWings, but they have a different language. There is Caveborns which are obsidian black. Caveborns give out a black dust that makes you want to run away. Caveborns cannot melt into the shadows or whatever, but they look really cool, like NightWings almost. Caveborns have sharp spikes that are very broad. '''Powers: ' StoneWings can disguise themselves in stone, tell what kind of stone it is by touching it, draw energy from stone, and Caveborns can do those and the black dust, and seeing in the dark. How To Name A StoneWing: ' after a type of stone (Granite, Mica) after a famous cave (just look it up.) '''Royalty: ' Queen Mica, Princesses Onyx and Marble = NeonWings (Bermudathe Seawing) = '''Appearance: NeonWings are smaller than average, with a thin build and small wings, all adapted to their living in caves. They are neon like the name infers. Rarely, there are Earthenborns. These have thick claws and they have thicker bones, making better fighters. These Earthenborns almost always die before 13. Earthenborns are black, silver, gold, brown, or white. NeonWings have straight horns usually. royalty: ' this cycle is confusing. See my post at the Wings Ideas thread. '''current royalty: ' Queen Pyro, King Sonic. 'naming: ' names have to do with bright things, cave things (bright), or gems. Sometimes fire. Names are given almost immediately after birth. 'school: ' the NeonWings have three schools. One is for training guards and soldiers before they are 8. There is also a school of the arts. This school trains the stone-carvers, weavers, metal-smiths, and gardeners. The third school is the school for the academically gifted. They study science, strategy, math, writing, and other things like that. The best of these schools become apprentices as royal guards, royal stone-carvers, royal weavers, royal metalsmiths, royal gardeners, royal scientists, or royal writers. The most elite members of all fields (meaning they excel in all schools) become the apprentice to a royal adviser. Sometimes, parents choose to teach their children alone. 'powers: ' NeonWings breathe fire. Sometimes, the fire is tinted a different color based on their family. No powers come with this color. NeonWings have adapted to flying in tight spaces such as the underground caverns, where they live. '''disadvantages: NeonWings are built for flying sharp and have small wings, which make them vulnerable in the open. = FairyWings (CrystalDragon3568) = Description: Usually, stand on hind legs; large wings; pink or green scales; curled tail; pointed spikes going down back; ball-like bell-thing on end of tail; curved, dull claws Abilities: Leave magical dust around on leaves that if a certain dragon touches it, will grant them the power to grow fairy-like wings; can shrink to be the size of a butterfly; can walk on leaves and grass and plants without trampling them when happy or relaxed, but will crush them when angry Queen: Queen Flarie History: The FairyWings live on an island in the bay of a thousand scales. They moved there when they were driven out of the rainforest by the NightWings. Village: They have a big and small village. The houses are made out of leaves. The palace is made out of vines and leaves and grass. The walkways in the small village that connect the houses are made of vines and big leaves. They were driven out by the NightWing's because they wanted to live in the rainforest alone and not have to share it with the FairyWings. = MagicWings (Nightengale27) = Description : -can be any shape, size, color etc. : - Shapeshifters :: There are three ways to recognize a MagicWing in disguise. ::# their eyes always have a glimmer to them. ::# they fight in their own style, using other tribes' abilities in exagerrated ways. ::# they are quick to pick fights with MudWings and NightWings : Advantages : -they are shapeshifters. : -they are fighters and healers from the moment they are born. : -they can cast spells and make potions easily. : -they have other powers as well. Disadvantages: : -they are not resistant to their potions and spells. : -diamond is their Kryptonite. : -their hybrid dragons does not get any of there powers. : -they have no allies, and are mortal enemies of MudWings and NightWings. : -Queen Nymph is certifiably insane and their tribe does not feel security. : -Their village is on a island in RainWing territory. Members * Queen Nymph * Princess Aresa = FrozenFireWings (Afterburner the FrozenFireWing) = Description: : -Red/sky-blue scales and orange under bellies. : -can breath both fire and ice. : -can make their scales too hot or too cold to touch. Fire-Ice Ratio: There are 3 classifications of FrozenFireWings; : - More Fire than Ice: These are generally the most mentally and emotionally aware of the three. : - More Ice than Fire: These are generally the strongest of the three. : - An equal amount of Ice and Fire: Usually the wisest of the three. History: Queen Snowblaze, the ruler of the FrozenFireWings, passed away during an invasion of the FrozenFireWings' land. This rattled King Freezerburn, plunging him into despair and paranoia. Without any female heirs, he rules his tribe alone, training his son, Fice, to one day be their king. Every year, King Freezerburn moves his tribe to a new location to hide while the great war wages on. He allies with no tribe in fear of making enemies. This perspective, however, has cost the tribe much, as they have grown weary, uncomfortable, and stressed. There have been several assassination attempts on the King's life, which has made him very protective of Fice Members: * Queen Snowblaze * King Freezerburn * Prince Fice = LightWings (A Wikia Contributor) = Description: : -can be white, light yellow, or other light colors. : -can shoot balls of stinging blue light from their mouths. : -they glow in the dark. : -they live in warm, sunny places. History: Before the 5 dragonets stopped the great war, Burn, Blister, and Blaze wanted LightWings in their armies. LightWings are peaceful and remained neutral, not wanting to hurt other dragons. 100 LightWings joined The Talons Of Peace to help all dragonets that are in prophecies. Members: * Queen Sun * Cloudnine * Heatlock * Light * Starburst * Sunlight * Sunrise * Sunsaria * Sunser = HarmonyWings (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer's Idea) = Description: * -Have lavender, sky blue, rose pink, or golden scales. * -Have excellent Night-Vision. * -Have curved talons and very thin tails near the tip. * -Those with a pattern of black or white spots along their tails or forearms are considered as Royalty. * -Those with crimson tipped wings are Animus-Born Abilities: * -Can hypnotize others with majestic voices * -Can kill/make deaf the dragons standing in a 30-mile radius * -Can camouflage only the colors of Nature (brown, green, blue, etc...) * -Agile and graceful fliers * -Can withstand heavy winds and stay grounded during an earthquake Weaknesses: * -Burn easily * -Most die as Dragonets due to being confused for RainWings * -Most are unable to swim * -Some have a very hoarse and unloving voice that can not project sound waves strong enough to kill History: Long ago, after the Scorching, but long before the Great War, a tribe ruled peacefully with the RainWings in their rainforest. These dragons were the HarmonyWings. Not harmony as in friendship, harmony as in Music-wise. The HarmonyWings used to mingle freely, and very nice with the RainWings. Then once the Great War started, they needed to move out. Once they found themselves nowhere else to live, the Queen of the HarmonyWings, Queen Unison, led each of her fellow dragons from the tribe underground. They found a very large and sparkling cavern. Each HarmonyWing was raised there since then. Education: Education is basically taught by using scrolls to learn about other tribes, but other than that, they learn about how to use their voices, from a 2-year-old dragonet until they are 12. Each HarmonyWing is taught basic Musical things, and play really well on instruments as well. Members: * Queen Unison * Princess Symphony * Melodious = BoltWings (QueenTerra's Idea) = Description: Big, bulky, round heads; soft bodies; cloud-like wings Abilities: Can breathe ice and thunder, if enraged can breathe fire; can slash foes with sword-like tails Queen: Queen Arrow 'Alliance:' Currently allied with Blister the SeaWings and the NightWings (picture will be uploaded eventually) =MusicWings (Foxlover16's Idea)= Appearance: Scales can be a light green, silver, blue, violet, or tan. Eyes are yellow, green, or sandy. There are quarter note rest signs by the corners of their eyes. These are usually white or black, although for the royal family they are gold. The spines are shaped like reeds and slope gently down their backs like the NightWings. Abilities: MusicWings are usually extremely small, but very good fliers and can usually swim (Not like the SeaWings, though- just basic stuff). The quarter rests by their eyes can light up with a very strong, blazing glow. MusicWings also have decent voices and are often good singers. A few can sing so loudly or high-pitched that they briefly stun enemies. However, if they can do this, it only lasts for 15 seconds at most. This can make an opponent mildly dizzy for 1-2 minutes afterward. This is a very rare talent, though. More notably, MusicWings can make their claws sharper, longer, smaller, larger, duller, or retract them to fit into their instruments better. They are able to do this in battle too, however. Royal Family: Queen Orchestra, King Trombone, Princess Viola, Princess Chord, Princess Arpeggio, Princess Chello Prince Tambourine, Prince Allegro Names: Names have to do with instruments or musical terms Culture: MusicWings are very peaceful. They do not try to build their army or battle skills, instead focusing on their tribe's...um...you know, like, making the tribe have good art and cultural stuff. Most MusicWings are very good musicians (XD never saw that coming), but they also do formation swimming, flying races, and acting. Most like reading, but very few end up writing their own scrolls. History: WIP MeltWings(Yves117's Idea) Appearance Meltwing scales and eggs are the same color. They can be yellow, orange, red, or the rare peach-red. If the Meltwing's scales and egg are red or peach-red, their magma that they spit is hotter. Also, peach-red Meltwings are more intelligent than other MeltWings.Their eyes are black and white, and if you look closely, there will be a magma pattern on the scales. Finally, if the Meltwing's talons are yellow, it is animus-born. If the talons are red, it's normal. Abilities Meltwings are immune from fire, lava, or heat. They can also spit lava and their talons are very hot. When they use their full powers, they can seriously burn the opponent. HydroWings(The Simple Modder's idea from his brother) Appearance They can be blue, green, or clear. Abilities They can shoot water from their gills. They can breathe underwater. They can see underwater. Members Queen Dolphin King Fish Princess Octopus History WIP Viperwings (My Idea. It does not matter who I am. And yes, I added my own) Appearance- A ViperWing's scales are a dark green. Their underscales are usually a lighter green, but sometimes they can be light blue. Their eggs are made of jade. ViperWing's are small and light, with a delicate-looking body, small wings, and a narrow head. Their eyes are green or blue, and they have light blue or green talons and teeth. Their teeth are hollow and end in a sort of bulb like you see on venomous snakes, and their claws are blunt. They are quite beautiful. Animus dragons have a black tail-tip. Abilities Their bite and scratch are very venomous. They are immune to poison, can breathe underwater, and can see in the dark. Having blunt claws and teeth do not bother them, as their poison scares most other tribes away. Animus power is common in this tribe. They have unnatural speed and agility. Two ViperWings are physically incapable of attacking each other due to them being immune to each other's poison, so challenges for the queen are settled by throwing spears at each other. The dragon first to hit the opponent's head, neck or wings wins and becomes queen. Often, the loser is executed. Weaknesses They rely fully on poison for attack and defense, so if someone else was immune to their poison, they would have no means to defend themselves. Some royal guards have spears and artificially tipped claws, but these are outlawed in most of the kingdom. They are clever but usually have a low guard and would be easy to attack were it not for their poison. Names ViperWings are named after snakes (Even non-venomous ones), gems, or serene and peaceful things. Examples Boa Rattlesnake Jade Ruby Opal Lily Waterfall Stream Wildflower Mamba History After the Scorching, some dragons in the Seawing and Rainwing tribes escaped in fear a Scorching-like war would happen again. They live on a large island shared with 4 other tribes that were formed in the way theirs was. They are rarely bothered by the other tribes, as their venom is lethal and fighting one would almost certainly end in death. They live all around the Eastern side of the island, which is very beautiful, with gentle, rolling hills, waterfalls, and quiet streams that trickle throughout the kingdom. Royalty and high-born dragons live by the sea in a massive cave that has many chambers. Culture Eggs are laid in the ground or in cave walls. They are virtually impossible to crack until they hatch. Dragonets are taught by their mothers anything they would deem useful, such as how to hunt, fly, and attack if need be. Only royalty knows how to read. Most Viper Wings are clever, sly, and have a high opinion of themselves. Animus dragons are made to cast a spell on themselves as soon as they can that would turn them black if their soul was about to die, and black dragons are put in a remote prison where they cannot use their power for unknown reasons. ViperWings mate for life and live in caves, tunnels, dens, or holes in the ground, but they don't spend much of their waking time in their dens. Royal Family Queen Lily, King Jade. They have too many princes and princesses to name them all here. Spiritwings(I have no need to write my name, and I added this on my own) Appearance (it's sorta confusing :P)- On the tips of their tail, they have a small colored flame, which can be any color. Their scales can be any dark color and their bellies are the same color as their flame. They also have a pattern that starts at their neck and ends at the tip of their tail which can be any color EXEPT for the color of their flame and scales (goes for them too!). Also, they have 2 horns. Abilities They can breathe a weak fire that also makes the person/dragon dizzy or sleepy (they can't have both, and it effects you with the tail flame too!). They can also either have the power to be invisible (you can still see the tail flame), or have the power of shapeshifting (you can only change into dragons, and you have to be looking at the dragon) ,There is a chance of getting both of them, but it's REALLY rare, only 3 in the history of the Spiritwings have gotten both. Also, they can see in the dark. Home They live on an island called The Blazing Isle because it's shaped as a flame, which is not in the map (it's close though) and it is south to the Rainforest. There are rock spikes surrounding it, protecting it, and there is a mountain in the middle of it. There is a wide and big cave under the island, and that is where the nobles and the royal family live. The jail is also there, and also there are no scores of light anywhere in the cave so if a prisoner got out, they will not be able to see. Royal Family The royal family has a white design under their wings and on the tip of their horns, there are also flames. In the royal family is Queen Fluorescent, King Chaotic, Princess Wisp, Princess Echo, Princess Aura, Princess Essence, Prince Ghost, and Prince Curse. Naming The naming of a Spiritwing has to do with anything mysterious, magical, gems, things in caves, and other stuff. Examples: Sibylline (it means mysterious or cryptic) Illusion Crystal Mythical Alexandrite Ghost PetalWings (Qibli77) See here (Wings of Fire Fanon Wiki) Rustwing (Wiki Contributer) Appearance: They have a slight glint under all the rust color. Their wings and the rest of them are rust colored. Abilities: Breath weapon can destroy all metal. Dragonfear, will turn the victims' muscles to ice, and paralyze them with fear. Eyes will glow while doing this PineWings (Quickdragon) Appearance PineWings have small, oval scales that overlap each other. These scales come exclusively in natural colors such as black, ginger, brown, tan, gray, sandy colors, etc. If a PineWing has bright or unnaturally colored scales, they have had their scales dyed or animus-enchanted. PineWing scales are never bright colors. '''PineWings have underscales colored a lighter shade of their base color. They have overscales on their back that are usually a darker shade of their base color. Albino or melanistic PineWings will occasionally occur, but these most often have defects or disorders that are side effects of the gene necessary to allow an albino or melanistic dragon. PineWings, instead of spines or webs on their back, have large, flat scales that they can angle upwards or downwards in any way, to help with aerodynamics or just to show off. The older the PineWing is, the larger these scales are and the more they can rotate. Their horns, instead of facing up or down, are curved around their head and commonly curve around their ears, like a ram's horn. Their horns and back-scales can be bright colors and are most commonly the same color as their eyes are. They also have short scales on their tails that stick ours slightly. PineWings 'shed' their back and tail scales frequently, and sometimes the scales may slowly transition in color throughout their sheds. PineWings' claws can be black, gray, or the same color as their eyes. Their eyes are bright colors and frequently the same color as their horns and back-scales. PineWings' teeth are a little on the small side, as they mainly use their claws or weaponry to fight. These dragons are usually quite tall and fairly lean. If they don't exercise frequently, PineWings can and will become more susceptible to certain diseases and disorders. If PineWings keep in shape, they can be quite strong and muscular. PineWings have wings that are on the small side, as they actually run more than they fly. Their wings have an interesting marking on them-they're marked with intricate swirls that are a darker color of the wing membrane, which is in itself a dark color that fades to a lighter color at the tips. These swirls are unique to each dragon and are often used to impress others. Occasionally, a PineWing will have no wings at all. Abilities PineWings' breath weapon is a mist that, upon being breathed onto a dragon's open wound, eyes, or mouth, activates a chemical that narrows their veins, arteries, and other blood passages, so that the dragon will be extremely weak and/or pass out. PineWings possess extremely good endurance and speed, due to the fact that their lungs are larger than other tribes', allowing them to intake more air and further allowing the blood passing to their muscles to be better oxygenated. Like a cheetah, they have claws that allow them to make extremely sharp turns. Their tails are also long and allow for better steering when running. They do well in high altitudes, as their lungs, once again, allow them to glean more oxygen from the atmosphere. Weaknesses PineWings' main weakness is that their breath weapon requires them to be close to their enemy in order for it to affect them. As they can't fly for very long and some don't have wings at all, they sometimes have trouble flying to or from somewhere. PineWings can't fly for too long or they will experience weakness and other symptoms, such as headaches, hallucination, and in extreme cases, comas or even problems with gangrene. History PineWings are thought to have originated by 1,385 AS. Other tribes speculate that they are an offset of current tribes or multiple interbred hybrids; the more possible one is that they are an offset of RainWings. Their first queen, Queen Needle, rose to power after a civil war that supported two different contenders for the throne; Needle or Sprig. The civil war lasted from 2,442 AS to 2,460 AS;18 years. The two sides were indirectly hostile to each other for several decades until the tribe slowly relaxed into a comfortable peace. In 3,007 AS, they were thought to have several skirmishes with MudWing squadrons over borders, but the two tribes settled their differences by 3,008. In 5,002 AS, the PineWings heard rumors about the Dragonet Prophecy but were not involved in the War of SandWing Succession. Apparently, Blister offered them an alliance after the MudWings joined Burn, but they refused and had several issues with SeaWing forces attacking to attempt to get them to join. However, they retaliated and took several SeaWings prisoner until Blister stopped and accepted that the PineWings would not be involved in the war. As of currently, they are peacefully residing in their current territory. Territory PineWings live on a small shoulder of land between the RainWings, the MudWings, and the SeaWings; the base of the 'tail' of Phyrria. Originally, the MudWings objected to this idea, but the queen at that time, Queen Chlorophyll, worked out a truce with the current MudWing queen, in which they would pay the MudWings in a tribute of prey and valuables for twenty years in exchange for the MudWings giving them the territory. There is a scavenger den in their territory, and it's not unusual for a PineWing to have a pet scavenger. PineWing-RainWing hybrids and MudWing-PineWing hybrids are quite common due to this. Culture PineWings strongly support education; they also think that dragonets should learn from a young age to be polite and diplomatic, especially with other tribes. There is one school in the territory, called Weeping Willow Academy. Its current headmaster is Professor Lark. The academy educates dragonets on basic math, science, reading and grammatical skills, art, music, physical education, and etiquette, as well as extra-curricular clubs for art, science, acting/drama, sports teams, etc. Dragonets' parents are expected to educate any dragonets they have in hunting, fighting, running, and flying. The tribe believes that parents should protect and educate their dragonets to the best of their ability. If a parent neglects or abandons their dragonet or dragonets, they will be punished and the dragonet(s) will be moved to the care of a a relative. If the parents die, the dragonet(s) will be moved to an orphanage or put in foster care. They have had several disagreements with the MudWings and RainWings on this subject, but they mostly respect each other's parenting methods. PineWings' don't have many holidays;however they celebrate the day of Queen Needle's crowning, and dragons celebrate their hatching days. PineWings also have a festival in the winter when they celebrate in thickets of pine trees;to them, this symbolizes how their tribe will always survive and push through no matter what happens. On this day, dragons will play or dance together in the pine thickets;food such as hawks or other birds of prey are often serve. The celebration of Queen Needle's crowning is solemn;on that day, dragons are to talk as little as possible and spends most of the day reading or drawing. PineWings often keep scavengers as pets;it's seen as a symbol of status or dignity. Scavengers are expected to be well trained or at least decent-acting. PineWings don't mind hybrids at all;in fact, hybrids often interbreed with them, if the hybrids are capable of having dragonets. PineWings often have pierced ears, eyebrows, or noses. They will frequently wear jewelry like bracelets, crowns, or necklaces. Royal Family The queen in PineWing society has only slightly more power than the king;however, the transferral of power is still matriarchal. Current Queen: Queen Lotus Current King: King Lichen Princess(es): Princess Stem and Princess Arrowleaf Prince(s): Prince Fall, Prince Mulch, and Prince Shrub Naming PineWings are usually named after natural things, usually plant-related. Examples: Moss Humus (It's a dirt-like thing) Autumn Clove or Clover Field Forest/Wood(s) Berry Dusty Sparrow East/North/South/West Courtship Courtship in PineWing society is a relaxed thing. A dragon can begin to court another dragon with the other dragon's consent;families are not required to approve. The dragons will usually race against each other, or fly, hunt, or hike together. Sometimes dragons might give each other beautiful rocks, flowers, or nature-related things, like feathers or fur. In royal situations, consent from both families is required for courtship to begin. Arranged marriages aren't usually permitted in PineWing society. PineWings usually mate for life, but if one dies, the other is allowed to court another dragon after at least a year of mourning out of respect;however, this rarely happens. Specialty Dragons Occasionally, something called a 'Mistscales' pops up. This is when the dragon, if touching any wounds, old scars, eyes, mouth, or occasionally wings, of a dragon, will immediately affect them with extremely severe effects of PineWing mist breath, sometimes even leading to death. Animus dragons are few and far between in the PineWings, but when they do pop up, they are tested as soon as possible and required to enchant themselves so that they are literally incapable of losing their soul to their powers;it's like food without an expiration date. The current queen always has possession of an animus-enchanted object called the Talons of Memory. This allows her to see every animus spell ever cast by an animus dragon and lets her know the state of their soul. Animus dragons always have coppery-colored talons, and royalty have long streaks of silver, gold, or copper colors that lead from their snout to their eyes and down their back and tail. PineWings are probably still a work in progress;do not edit them without the express permission of their creator, Quickdragon. new continent, panorpida, genus of bug including butterflies and flies new tribe: GlideWings, they have no wings but can manipulate the wind to either lift themselves up and carry them long distances or in battle to knock other dragons off their feet. have clubbed tails like ankylosaurs, used like a swinging hammer. Also they are extremely heavy, they can manipulate the winds to hover above dragons, then suddenly stop controlling the winds so they plummet down to the ground and crush the dragon beneath them. have antennae which can be used as whips. possible names: whiplash, windgust, gale, fatobeseguy (lol) Queen: Queen Lashcrack new tribe: GlassWings, entire body is covered with fur which darkens with age. when in danger they can turn the fur into almost indestructible glass but only for a few hours at a time with approx. a day's recharge. Have retractable claws. can breathe poisonous mist. have six wings, two pairs on body, one pair on their tail which ends in spikes. possible names: spiky, limestone, silica Queen: Queen Taipan new tribe: FrogWings, have no wings but jump around like frogs. have slippery skin so it is hard to grip them. they are covered in many tiny spikes so when they spin around they become a whirling spiky tornado they can also release their spikes so when they spin they send spikes flying in all directions possible names: toad, amphibian, springer, whirler Queen: Queen Vortex new tribe: StarWings, they can light up but not like seawings which have stripes instead starwings can literally become pure light for a minute at a time instead of claws they have a pair of two metre long sabres protruding out of their mouths which can cause fatal wounds possible names: slasher, sabre, brightflash Queen: Queen Torchlight new tribe: StoneWings, like stone, they are incredibly endurant and tough they can last for years on end without food and months without water. dragonets are born with huge wings but they shrink with age and the wings disappear seconds before a StoneWing dies possible names: obsidian, staurolite, pebble Queen: Queen Boulder new tribe: ScorchWings, they have firescales like peril and can burst into flames at will however they cannot be harmed by each other's flames meaning if they had a civil war it would be impossible to win because the firescales prevent using claws and teeth and flames cannot be used due to each other's resistence from each other's flames possible names: vicious, voracious, coldscales (oh the irony) Queen: Queen Prophecy new tribe: MapWings, they have a knife sharp memory for remebering their whereabouts, and they can return to their homes without incident like homing pigeons possible names: Pigeon, Mapper, Global, Positioning, System (get my joke?) Queen: Queen Navigator Smokewings( lava the flamewings idea) Smokewings have fully fireproof scales( like perils but without the burning). they have black, brown and dark red/orange. they live in volcanos. they are completely camoflaged in smoke. they always have red glowing eyes. underneath their wings they have red, orange, gold and yellow scales where nightwing silver scales would be. once in a while smokewings have flamewings( like silkwings and flamesilks) flamewings have fire coloured scales possible names: eruption, night, volcanic, magma, there may be more on later queen: Queen Ash STARWINGS by solarstorm1 starwings live in space. there scales constantly change coulor. there scales can only be dark colored. there are the most powerfull tribe on my continent '''PHLYAPHON they rule all other tribes. queen: solarstorm other royalty; king vortex, princess asteroid and prince meteor. HyperWings (By Hex The Nightwing/Icewing HyperWings Description: These dragons have short tails, long and skinny wings, a very narrow body and head, and come in yellow, grey, yellow/grey, black(rare), black/rainbow(royalty, or just extreeeeeeemely rare), and gold, the king of the tribe. yes there is a king, be shocked, lol. Since there body is so slim and narrow, and there tail is short while there wings are big and narrow, they are extremely fast. Royalty: King Dart, Queen Arrow, Prince Sling, Princess Humming, and the kings little brother, Grey. Abilities: They can fly so fast they can break the speed of sound, and can reach up to mach 9. Able to breath black fire that burn through anything. The fire doesn't hold, it spurts out extremely fast. If a HyperWing flies fast enough, it can sometimes teleport to a wished location. If the HyperWing is of royalty, it can make it's scales like a RainWing's, and if the HyperWing is rainbow, it can already do that. The rarest ability that a HyperWing can posses, is break through anything while flying, even mountains. Lore/History: They have had no encounters with the other tribes of the land, except the SandWings, who share there land. They have had a single war with the SandWings called the War of Speed and Sting. Dragonets are taught about this war, to teach them to stay clear of the HyperWings. From what the SandWings have stolen from the HyperWings libraries, they have found out that they allow Scavengers to ride them, they have made a invisible kingdom in which they live in, and many many more information to secret to tell the other tribes. Animus: Yes, sometimes. Jobs: Lowest to Highest: Servant, farm worker, food servant, cook, courier, mail-dragon, teacher, crafts-master, judge, priest, guard, high priest, high judge, high cook, government official, mayor, knight, head of guard, head of the knights, royal courier, royal post-dragon, postmaster, royal advisor, queen, king. Animus's: Jade(rainbow dragon), King Dart, Queen Arrow, Peirce(black dragon), and Fern the only black and rainbow HyperWing know to exist as a non-royal. Animus's are usually the different colored ones, except the first HyperWing, Mach, a grey HyperWing. CarpenterWings Blackberrythepiratefox Learn info here Category:Earthwings Category:Skullwing Category:Metalwing Category:Goldwing Category:Platnumwing Category:Crystalwing Category:Fearwing Category:Glowwing Category:Magmawing Category:Flarewing Category:Cosmicwing Category:Illusion Category:Thunderwing Category:Illusionwing Category:Gemwing Category:PetalWings Category:Smokewings Category:CarpenterWings Category:Ancient Category:Flickerwing Category:The League Category:Beta the God Category:Airwing Category:Shadowing Category:Lightwing Category:MageWings Category:DripWing Category:Deadwings Category:Wolfwing Category:Shardwings